


Tip of Your Tongue

by elutherya



Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: It was never a dull moment, as Donghun adjusted to his four new partners who were already so familiar with each other. Donghun felt like there was never much time to catch up. It wasn’t a problem, not when every new thing they shared with him felt like Donghun was falling a little more in love with them. None of it had prepared him for that shock of waking up one morning to Yuchan pawing pathetically at his own chest and squirming, his face screwed up as he’d whinged though.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Tip of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omegatits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/gifts), [HardStansOnly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/gifts).



> Fuck you K and Dae, this is your fault.
> 
> Mags drew [kitty boy](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1296907907787702272) and so did Xavi [here](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1267856482520821761)!!

When Donghun had met Yuchan he’d been chubby cheeked and wide eyed excitement, a newspaper clipping held tightly in his hands as he scanned over the cafe. As soon as he’d laid eyes on Donghun, the ears atop his head had swiveled forward and his tail had curled loosely around his own thigh. There had been looks from a few of the other customers, but it had more to do with the bell on top of the door and how he’d looked lost standing there.

After a small moment of hesitation, he’d finally stumbled forward until he was standing across the table, “Lee Donghun-ssi?”

“That’s me. You’re the one who wanted to come see the apartment?”

The boy set the newspaper clipping down on the table, the listing Donghun had put out earlier that week, and quickly nodded his head. He’d pulled out a chair, the legs scrapping noisily, before sitting down and twisting his fingers together on top of the table. “Yes! I’m Kang Yuchan, it’s nice to meet you.”

The bell over the door to the cafe gave another ring, but Donghun kept his attention on Yuchan. “Nice to meet you too. So you wanted to see the apartment?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for making you meet me here first though.”

Donghun smiled, reaching to pick up his coffee, even as he gave a small shake of his head. “It’s fine. I get it. You don’t want to come see someone's apartment without meeting them first just in case. Nothing to be sorry for. You said you would be bringing a friend?”

Yuchan gave another nod, before twisting in his chair to look over the cafe. His eyes fell on a man standing in line wearing a ballcap, one that gave a short wave when he realized he was being watched. Returning it, Yuchan turned back around in his chair, expression so incredibly cheerful, as if they weren’t talking about how he needed someone to come with him to check out an apartment. “Byeongkwan hyung wanted to come with me to make sure, you know?”

The thing was, Donghun did get it. Maybe not fully, but enough. He’d read the articles about how a set of ears can make you the target for prejudice and hate. How a tail can mark you as someone who deserves to be treated differently. Donghun didn’t know that fear or worry, but he did get it. “Like I said, you’re all good.”

Byeongkwan had wandered over to them, hand tugging his hat firmly into place, before he reached down to squeeze at Yuchan’s shoulder. He’d been nice, but it was clear to Donghun how protective he was of Yuchan as they collected their things so that Donghun could take them up to his apartment across the street. It wasn’t much, but Yuchan had seemed happy with the room Donghun was offering, as well as the shared living room and kitchen.

After a promise of a phone call, the two had left, Yuchan chattering away to Byeongkwan, and Donghun had found himself left alone in his apartment. It had taken Yuchan two hours to call back and ask when he’d be allowed to move in, and Donghun had told him he could be ready for him in a week.

With a beer in hand, Donghun had sat down that night and started researching everything he could. It had felt invasive at first, but if Yuchan was going to be moving in with him, he wanted to know everything that he could. He didn’t want to fuck up and do something stupid, not when the last thing he wanted to do was make his new roommate uncomfortable. 

Despite all the research, there had been so much that Donghun hadn’t been prepared for. It had been a lot of learning, but Donghun had never expected their relationship to ever progress into something that edged into more than friend's territory.

Ten months of getting to know not only Yuchan, but his three other partners, and Donghun had reserved himself to pining after the dynamic the four of them had. Right up until Sehyoon had leaned over the couch one day and kissed the top of his head as he headed out, and Yuchan had taken full advantage of Donghun’s flustered sputtering to crawl into his lap and ask if it was okay. 

It was only surprise after surprise after he said yes.

The first surprise had come when Byeongkwan had taken off his hat when he came over to spend time at their apartment. He’d pulled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and removed his hat. It had shocked Donghun, because he’d become so used to seeing Byeongkwan with a beanie or hat covering his white blond hair and how he never took it off.

When he did take it off, Donghun realized why he always wore it and he also realized that Byeongkwan was _trusting_ him.

Byeongkwan had hopped over to where Yuchan was sprawled across their couch, his head in Donghun’s lap, and crawled onto the younger boy. He’d sprawled himself over a squealing Yuchan, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Donghun, as if daring him to say something.

There was nothing to say, not when Donghun wasn’t able to take his eyes off Byeongkwan’s long drooping ears, as pale as his hair and so incredibly soft looking. There were numerous pieces of sparkling jewelry pierced through them. Glittering little studs and hoops that had Donghun itching to reach out and touch.

Instead, Donghun unpaused the movie they’d been watching before Byeongkwan had walked in the front door, and continued to card his hand through Yuchan’s hair. “You spending the night?”

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan nodded, before burying his face against Yuchan’s neck and huffing noisily.

It was as simple as that to earn Byeonkwan’s trust. _A bunny._ It’s not what Donghun had expected, but living with Yuchan had taught him to always be prepared for the unusual. Usually it meant his roommate crawling into bed in the evenings, complaining that it was cold and curling into a tight ball against his back, but Donghun could work with this.

He’s already adjusted to Yuchan and Junhee’s more feline natures, and he suspected it wouldn’t be too much of an adjustment to get used to Byeongkwan’s if he was intent on relaxing around him, not if it meant that he was trusting him this much. It made him feel warm, that they were opening up with him like this.

It didn’t matter that months later, when Byeongkwan was flopped in Donghun’s lap lazily, that Byeongkwan let him in on the fact that it had been a test. Yuchan liked him, and they all trusted his judgement, but Byeongkwan had rambled that some of them had been burned in the past when they’d brought someone into their fold and they’d assumed Byeongkwan was an easy target. Yuchan, Junhee, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, they functioned well together and that always came first. The problem was that Yuchan liked Donghun, but didn’t want to ask for more unless he knew his core was safe.

Donghun had only traced his fingers over the long curve of Byeongkwan’s ears and told him he’d understood why he’d done it. It meant that Yuchan had come in a week later and said he’d wanted to kiss Donghun. It meant that he got to start something with him, and that it had eventually bled into something with the other three.

It was never a dull moment, as Donghun adjusted to his four new partners who were already so familiar with each other. From being asked to join them each individually, to when they asked him to join them all for Yuchan and Junhee’s heat, Donghun felt like there was never much time to catch up. It wasn’t a problem, not when every new thing they shared with him felt like Donghun was falling a little more in love with them.

None of it had prepared him for that shock of waking up one morning to Yuchan pawing pathetically at his own chest and squirming, his face screwed up as he’d whinged.

“It hurts, hyung,” he’d whimpered when he’d realized Donghun was awake. He’d pressed his hands down against his own chest, back arching as he gave small breathy little gasps.

“He needs someone to suck his tits.”

The words had been blunt and had Donghun sitting up in bed to jerk his attention to where Byeongkwan was leaning against the door frame. Junhee was hovering beside him, shifting on his feet and his gaze firm on where Yuchan was sprawled naked across the bed. 

“What?”

“He’s lactating. Wild isn’t it? They don’t teach you about that in cat school.” Byeongkwan joked as he pushed off the door frame, knocking against Junhee before jumping onto the side of the bed to sit beside Donghun. He’d reached out a hand, fingers sliding under Yuchan’s and pressing down against his chest, dragging a loud ragged moan from Yuchan. “It happens sometimes. A few months after his heats, his brain says he got bred well and his body reacts.”

Byeongkwan smiled as he looked at Donghun, and he knew that they were letting him in even closer. Small little pieces of their trust that they were giving him so easily. It had Donghun’s chest clenching tightly, so unbearably fond of these boys, but the moment broke when Yuchan gave a sniffling whine.

“Do you wanna help or watch?”

Donghun swallowed, suddenly understanding why Yuchan had been pouty about asking if the others could spend the night. “I’ll watch for now.”

Junhee had taken his answer as permission and had launched himself onto the bed as well, jostling them all as he crawled across Yuchan to get to his other side. He’d reached out, tapping his hand sharply against Yuchan’s chest and pulled a loud wail from him as he thrashed.

“Can I join you?” Donghun had looked back to the doorway to find Sehyoon watching him with wide hopeful eyes. All it took was a jerky nod of Donghun’s head to have him stumbling over to curl up in the bed behind Donghun, hooking his chin over his shoulder to watch as Byeongkwan and Junhee pulled Yuchan’s hands away from himself. 

“You’re in for a show,” Sehyoon murmured, wrapping his arms around Donghun’s waist.

“You’re not going to join?”

Sehyoon shook his head, hair brushing against Donghun’s cheek. His voice dipped low, barely a whisper, “It’s too much for me. I’m happy to watch them play and help with cleanup.”

“Mmm,” Donghun reached back, threading his fingers through Sehyoon’s hair and raking his nails over his scalp. He may be the only other human in their odd relationship, but he was the gentlest of them all. 

It didn’t take long for Donghun to realize what Sehyoon had meant about it being too much for him.

Watching the three of them was a lot different from how they had handled their previous heats. It was a lot, but not in a bad way. Sehyoon seemed perfectly content to cuddle and watch, despite how Donghun could feel him hard at his back. For the two of them, there wasn’t any urgency as they settled in as the other three fell into their own pace. 

It was a routine Donghun found himself not minding the idea of.

* * *

“Hyung,” Yuchan whines and it’s loud enough to have Donghun blinking blearily, pulled out of sleep. He reaches out a hand, instincts telling him to reach out for Yuchan and pull him in to soothe him back to sleep. When his hand meets bare skin though, he focuses and sits up.

He’s met with Byeongkwan hovering over Yuchan, head cocked and looking like he had been waiting for Donghun to take notice. As soon as Donghun sits up, Byeongkwan smiles, fingers tapping at Yuchan’s cheek to get him to turn his head. “Look kitten, Donghunnie hyung is awake. You can ask him now.”

Yuchan’s face scrunches up and Donghun leans over, cupping Yuchan’s cheek in his hand. It’s hard to catch up, being pulled from sleep and thrown into it, but even as Yuchan squirms underneath Byeongkwan, they wait for Donghun to catch up.

Donghun clears his throat, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Yuchan’s forehead and then Byeongkwan’s cheek, before settling back. “What do you need to ask me baby?”

“Want your hand,” Yuchan grumbles, even as he nuzzles his cheek against Donghun’s fingers. It’s clear to see he isn’t fully awake either, that Byeongkwan’s the only one between them who’s already worked through his morning fog. Smoothing his thumb over Yuchan’s cheek, Donghun shifts his grip up into his hair so that he can scratch his fingertips along the base of his ears, grinning at the way they twitch and tremble as he pets over the soft black fur. 

Byeongkwan shifts down the bed, until he’s got his chin resting against Yuchan’s stomach. He taps his fingers against his chest, pulling a loud whine from Yuchan that has Donghun snorting on a laugh. Donghun twists his grip into Yuchan’s hair, making sure he doesn’t turn away from him as Byeongkwan slaps his hand against his chest a little harder. The minute Byeongkwan’s fingers connect against Yuchan’s nipple, uncaring of his piercing, Yuchan lurches up, hands flying up to wrap around Byeongkwan’s wrist.

“He wants to hold your hand, don’t you kitten?”

Yuchan nodded sharply at the words, too busy whimpering as Byeongkwan drags the pads of his fingers over Yuchan’s nipple, nails catching against his piercing. His fingers come away glossy and he pushes himself back up, careful not to drop his one hand down to help himself up.

“Let go baby,” Byeongkwan’s voice is firm and it has Donghun exhaling, eyes on the determined look Byeongkwan has on his face. Watching Byeongkwan when he sharpens his edges and takes control, it’s not something Donghun thinks he’ll ever get tired of. That and the way Yuchan immediately reacts.

His hands drop from Byeongkwan’s wrist, elbows bent and hands curled into loose fists resting against his shoulders. Donghun knows it’s so he can resist reaching out to touch, but all it does is make him look completely docile. Loosening his fingers in Yuchan’s hair, Donghun picks up petting through the dark locks, as Byeongkwan shimmies back up. 

His ears slip forward over his shoulders as he braces his one hand against the bed and sits against Yuchan’s stomach. His nose crinkles and Donghun laughs as he reaches out with the hand not petting through Yuchan’s hair, to push his ears back over his shoulders. Byeongkwan breaks for a moment, smile pulling at the corners of his lips as Donghun’s fingers smooth over the soft fur of his ears and settles them back out of the way, but his smile slips away as Yuchan trembles underneath him.

“Tongue out.”

Donghun settles back when Byeongkwan gives Yuchan another order, pulling his hand away from Byeongkwan with a little bit of regret, but now is not the time for getting the boys lolling in his lap with pets. 

Yuchan blinks dopily up at Byeongkwan, mouth opening on a soft mewl as he sticks his tongue out. His breath stutters and Byeongkwan cocks his head, still for a moment, before they both catch the quiet rumble of Yuchan’s purr. Byeongkwan slips his fingers over his tongue, before slipping them easily into his mouth. “You’re nothing but a hole, aren’t you baby?”

Unable to answer directly, Yuchan’s purr only grows louder, eyes falling shut as he sucks around Byeongkwan’s fingers.

Donghun used the momentary stillness to take them both in fully. Byeongkwan’s nose scrunching up as he pushes his fingers further into Yuchan’s mouth, just to hear the way he gags, but still did his best to lick around them. 

It’s almost cute, the way Byeongkwan’s fluffy little white tail twitches and his long soft grey ears drape over his shoulders, numerous piercings catching the morning light. It’s all a thin veneer though. Donghun can see the subtle flex of his muscles in his thighs and stomach as he shifts minutely on Yuchan’s stomach, cock sitting heavy across his tummy. Bare like this, he’s always a sight. He’s something society had deemed delicate and fragile, but Byeongkwan is anything but.

Meanwhile, Yuchan’s eyes have slipped closed, tongue working over Byeongkwan’s fingers with a single minded focus. His hands tremble where he’s rested them against his own shoulders, elbows dropped down at his sides and framing his chest in the bracket of them. They’re noticeably swollen, nipples pink and puffy, and _wet_. Donghun can see where he’s already starting to leak and it means he’s only going to be docile for Byeongkwan for a little bit longer before he starts acting up again.

Donghun pulls his hand from Yuchan’s hair as he sits back, but does take his hand, Byeongkwan’s previous words still sitting on his mind. Yuchan’s fingers immediately curl around his and he makes a soft snuffle of noise, body twisting where Byeongkwan has him pinned. Donghun doesn’t need to sit up to check to know that Yuchan’s tiny little cock is leaking messily all over himself behind where Byeongkwan is sitting.

The first movement has Byeongkwan roughly pulling his fingers free of Yuchan’s mouth and shifting back, grin growing at the way Yuchan arches up. His legs kick out, heels digging into the mattress and nearly wailing as Byeongkwan presses back against his cock. His grip on Donghun’s hand turns bruising while his other hand slaps out against Byeongkwan’s thigh, nails digging into the soft skin.

Byeongkwan clicks his tongue and grabs Yuchan’s wrist tightly, slamming it down into the bed beside his head. “You know better,” he snaps and the words have Yuchan shaking ever so slightly. His purring stutters for a moment, reactionary to being scolded, but starts right back up. As much as he would like to pretend he doesn’t like getting thrown around and used, he can’t fool any of them.

Leaning forward, Byeongkwan nips at the curve of Yuchan’s pectoral, laughing against his skin as Yuchan tries to arch up underneath him. He presses Yuchan’s hand down harder into the bed, keeping him pinned as he knocks Yuchan’s thighs apart with a knee to settle between them. 

Pink tongue flicking out, Byeongkwan drags it over Yuchan’s nipple and Donghun winces at just how hard Yuchan squeezes his hand. If it weren’t for Byeongkwan’s weight on top of him, he’d be thrashing. Trying to get away, closer… both, because he never knows just what to do with how overwhelmed he gets. 

“Kwannie,” Yuchan whines, his lithe legs wrapping around Byeongkwan’s waist as he tries to pull him in tighter. Probably looking for some kind of contact against his cock, but Byeongkwan remains steadfast in his position of hovering above him, refusing to budge. 

Byeongkwan drags his teeth down Yuchan’s chest again, until his teeth snag against Yuchan’s piercing and the boy below him wails. He wraps his lips around him and Yuchan twists and turns underneath him, breath sawing out of him loudly as he chokes on a strangled noise that was probably meant to be Byeongkwan’s name. Donghun laughs, unable to help himself at the way Yuchan’s purring stutters as he moans and mewls pathetically.

The distraction of Byeongkwan’s mouth on him is enough for Byeongkwan to work his spit slicked hand between them and Yuchan’s toes curl where his legs are hooked around Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan’s cheeks hollow as he works his lips around Yuchan’s tit, hand coming back up to drop the plug they’d worked into Yuchan last night, onto the bed beside Donghun’s hip. It’s still messy with lube and come, but Donghun knew they were going to need to wash the bedding after anyways. If it hadn’t been obvious that Yuchan’s chest was aching because he was full, well it would be now, with the way he’s dripping a pale nearly translucent white liquid.

“H-hun,” Yuchan starts, but breaks on a squeal when Byeongkwan rocks forward. His back bows prettily, chest bumping up against Byeongkwan’s mouth as Byeongkwan presses into him in one swift motion. His muscles go tense, his eyes squeezing shut as Byeongkwan sinks into him easily.

Once he’s settled, Byeongkwan brings his hand back up and presses his palm flat underneath the pec he isn’t lavishing in attention with his mouth. He pushes his hand down hard, thumb digging in just under his nipple and Yuchan writhes as his tit leaks even more. There’s something fascinating in watching the way it starts so thin, barely thicker than water and so pale, and how the longer Byeongkwan works his thumb against him, it thickens into a pale off white.

He rolls his hips back, before fucking into Yuchan, timing it with a nip of his teeth and Yuchan sobs, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tries to squim closer for more contact. 

Byeongkwan rocks into him, stuttering little movements of his hips. Not the long dragging thrusts that Junhee likes to fuck Yuchan with that drag his barbs as deep as he can, or in the slow way Sehyoon is fond. His toes dig into the mattress, thighs flexing as Byeongkwan ruts down into Yuchan. 

Donghun shifts, aware of how hard he is, just watching them, but instead of working his free hand down into his sleep pants, he reaches out carefully. He skips over the mess Byeongkwan is making of the one side, milk spilling over the back of his hand where it’s gathered and dripping down onto the sheets below them. 

Donghun reaches out carefully, because he knows that while Byeongkwan is a bunny, his teeth are still _sharp_. He traces his fingers over the curve of Yuchan’s chest, and can feel how swollen and hard he is under his fingers. He moves them over his skin until they’re brushing up against where Byeongkwan’s lips are latched against his nipple. 

As soon as Byeongkwan feels his fingers against his lips, his eyes flick open, glancing to the side to stare Donghun down. It’s the first time he’s made an effort to join past just watching. It’s still not much, but Byeongkwan rewards him by pulling off of Yuchan’s tit and licking gently at his fingertips. There’s an unspoken question there, but Donghun shakes his head and Byeongkwan accepts it for now.

He expects Byeongkwan will flop into his lap later to talk.

For now though, he continues to fuck Yuchan with quick little bursts of movement, hand still moving over Yuchan’s chest. “Can you touch him? He can come untouched, but I’m too lazy to keep this up today for that.”

“Mmm,” Donghun acknowledges the request with a soft sound, something covered by the way Yuchan keens and presses his chest up into Byeongkwan’s hand. Donghun drags his hand back, fingers brushing roughly against Yuchan’s piercing as he pulls it back, before sliding it down between them.

It’s easy to wrap his hand around Yuchan’s cock, familiar with the way it fits into the palm of his hand with room to spare. The moment he wraps his fingers around him, Yuchan’s whole body convulses, winding tighter and tighter. His ears twist back, falling flat against his head as he pants open mouthed, all the while Donghun can still hear the rasp of his purr behind every moan and whine. 

Once Donghun has his hand on him, Byeongkwan licks a strip up Yuchan’s sternum, before latching back onto him.

Yuchan’s hips twist up into Donghun’s hand, and Donghun drags his thumb over the barbs of his cockhead as he works his hand over him, so careful not to press down too hard. He moves in closer, uncaring of the mess and the way they’ll all need to take a shower after this, just so he can press his lips to Yuchan’s ear. “You have no idea how pretty you look like this, Channie.”

A low moan works its way up from Yuchan’s chest, and he digs his sharp teeth into his bottom lip as his whole body jerks as Byeongkwan works his fingers from the base of Yuchan’s pectoral and to his nipple, causing another well of liquid to spill over him. It flows easier, despite how it’s thickened the longer Byeongkwan’s worked him through it.

He’s nearing the end, at least from what Donghun can tell from the few times he’s been with them when they’ve done this.

Byeongkwan keeps moving, shallowly rocking his hips into Yuchan, feet digging so hard into the bed that he’s got Yuchan’s hips lifted up off the bed. It’s enough for his tail to finally slip free, wrapping around Byeongkwan’s thigh as if he can pull him in with it. Donghun keeps the pace of his hand slower than the speed Byeongkwan is fucking into Yuchan, taking in every gasp from the both of them.

Byeongkwan’s ears flop forward again, one of them sliding through the mess on Yuchan’s chest, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He drags his teeth over Yuchan again, and Donghun can see how red and swollen his nipple is from all the attention, how pretty it all looks against the glittering silver of his piercing. Byeongkwan drags the flat of his tongue over him again, before sucking on him again and it’s enough to have Yuchan wailing as he comes hot over Donghun’s hand.

The way he tenses has Byeongkwan groaning against his skin, movements getting even messier, until he’s falling still and panting open mouthed against Yuchan’s chest. 

It’s still for a moment, just the sound of them breathing hard and the occasional hiccup of noise from Yuchan. 

“Fuck,” Byeongkwan finally breaks it, laughing as he collapses onto Yuchan. There’s a small groan from Yuchan, but he doesn’t make any attempt to push Byeongkwan off, just lets his legs fall from where they’d been wrapped around him and sinks down into the bed exhausted.

“Good morning this was a nice wakeup call,” Donghun pulls his hand free from between the two boys, wiping it on the sheets so that he can push Byeongkwan’s ear out of the way so that he can kiss his forehead. Byeongkwan tilts his head, looking up at him with bright eyes and a smile, face shiny and slick. 

Yuchan pouts, jutting out his bottom lip, swollen from how he had dug his own teeth into it. Donghun snorts, but leans in to kiss him as well. “Morning baby.”

A loud rumbling purr rolls up from Yuchan’s chest, even as he paddles his hands against Byeongkwan’s back. 

“ ‘m sticky and gross,” Yuchan complains, breaking the moment and Donghun laughs as he presses a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“You are, but do you feel better?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, before Yuchan nods, flush working its way up to his cheeks. Byeongkwan snorts, crawling back up Yuchan to kiss him. There’s a soft sound and Donghun knows it’s because Yuchan can taste himself on Byeongkwan’s lips. Byeongkwan pulls back and Yuchan follows him, tongue flicking out to catch against Byeongkwan’s lips and chin, before he flops back bonelessly against the bed.

“Shower?” Byeongkwan asks, earning a chirp of noise from Yuchan.

“Shower,” Donghun agrees easily and goes to roll out of bed. Before he can though, Byeongkwan’s hand snaps out and wraps around his wrist, tugging him back in.

“Chan-ah,” he starts as he sits up, leaving Donghun confused. Byeongkwan looks down, cocking his head and whatever he’s wordlessly communicating, Yuchan seems to pick up. He quickly nods his head, scrabbling to sit up, despite the way Byeongkwan’s still got his legs pinned.

“We’ll shower in a moment,” Byeongkwan states as he shifts, crawling over into Donghun’s lap. He reaches up, hands cupping Donghun’s cheeks between his hands. He smiles, looking up at Donghun through his lashes and Donghun can’t help the way his breath hitches. “We’re already messy, so I think we should blow you before we clean up.”

He leans in quickly, kissing Donghun messy and demanding, as he presses him back down into the bed. Yuchan’s hands are just as demanding as he joins them, mouthing immediately at Donghun’s shoulder and nipping at him with his fangs.

Their fingers press into his skin and Donghun’s helpless to do anything but gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
